Relaciones Japón-Rusia/Rusia
Presidentes rusos con mandatarios japoneses Vladímir Putin= Vladímir Putin Akihito - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin talks with Japan's Emperor Akihito during their lunch meeting at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo, September 2000. Vladímir Putin - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| President Vladimir Putin held talks with Japanese Prime Minister Yoshiro Mori March 25, 2001 11:00 Irkutsk Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Vladimir Putin met with Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi May 30, 2003 12:00 St Petersburg Yasuo Fukuda - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda (L) and Russian President Vladimir Putin (R) Taro Aso - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russian Prime Minister, Vladimir Putin (L), and Japanese Prime Minister, Taro Aso (R), during their meeting in Tokyo, May 12. Vladimir Putin is on a working visit in Japan. May 12, 2009, Tuesday | Source: BGNES Vladímir Putin - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| El presidente Rusia, Vladimir Putin (d), saluda al primer ministro de Japón, Yoshihiko Noda, durante su reunión bilateral en Los Cabos, México. EFE Shinzō Abe - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russian President Vladimir Putin meets with Prime Minister Shinzo Abe after the 70th session of the United Nations General Assembly at U.N. headquarters, New York, Monday. | MIKHAIL KLIMENTYEV, RIA-NOVOSTI, KREMLIN POOL PHOTO VIA AP |-| Dmitry Medvedev= Dmitry Medvedev Dmitry Medvedev - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| Dmitry Medvedev met with Japanese Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda. Photo: Kremlin Dmitry Medvedev - Taro Aso.jpg| El primer ministro de Japón, Taro Aso, y el presidente de Rusia, Dmitri Medvédev. REUTERS Dmitry Medvedev - Yukio Hatoyama.jpg| Dmitry Medvedev met with Prime Minister of Japan Yukio Hatoyama. Photo: Kremlin Dmitry Medvedev - Naoto Kan.jpg| Dmitry Medvedev and Naoto Kan cropped 36th G8 summit member . The White House Official White House Photo by Pete Souza Dmitry Medvedev - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev and Japanese Prime Minister Yoshihiko Noda. Photo: Government of the Russian Federation Shinzō Abe - Sin imagen.jpg| Japan's Prime Minister Shinzo Abe talks with Russian Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev as they attend 'Nomadic Festival-Naadam' during the 11th Asia-Europe Meeting (ASEM) in the Mongolian capital of Ulan Bator on July 15, 2016. The 11th Asia-Europe Meeting (ASEM) summit runs from July 15 to 16. / AFP / WANG |-| Boris Yeltsin= Boris Yeltsin Akihito - Boris Yeltsin.jpg| El presidente ruso Boris Yeltsin brinda con el emperador japonés en el Palacio Imperial. Elmundo.es Boris Yeltsin - Kiichi Miyazawa.jpg| Bill Clinton, Kiichi Miyazawa, John Major and Boris Yeltsin at the G-7 Summit. Tributes, Inc Boris Yeltsin - Morihiro Hosokawa.jpg| Boris Yeltsin, President, met Morihiro Hosokawa, Prime Minister, with Hirohisa Fujii, Minister of Finance, and Masayoshi Takemura, Chief Cabinet Secretary, in Tōkyō Metropolis on October, 1993. 外務省 Tomiichi Murayama - Sin imagen.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Jean Chretien, Japanese Prime Minister Tomiichi Murayama, 42nd President of the United States Bill Clinton, French President Francois Mitterrand, Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi and President Boris Yeltsin of Russia pose during the G7 Summit at the Royal Palace of Naples, Piazza del Plebiscito, on July 10, 1994 in Naples, Italy. Boris Yeltsin - Ryūtarō Hashimoto.jpg| Russian President Boris Yeltsin and Japanese Prime Minister Ryutaro Hashimoto during an informal meeting at the residence of "Sosna," 1997. SPUTNIK/ VLADIMIR RODIONOV Boris Yeltsin - Keizō Obuchi.jpg| Official Visit to the Russian Federation by Prime Minister Keizo Obuchi. MOFA Fuentes Categoría:Japón-Rusia